User talk:IJZM
Main Contacts RE:image Y dont U upload the image to the Fan fic' wiki? -- 02:56, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not seeing what's so special about the image 01:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ohh... (gasp how could you)? 02:57, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure...by the way, are you still interested in helping me manage the twitter account? 03:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::What sine code? 03:06, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Gracias! Muchas gracias! 18:56, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Music RSK kinda did upload fanart, but it was a song from Nitrome (Cave Chaos). It was really good though. And we kinda haven't sifted through anything but images and gifs with the fanart rule. 23:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) How long? I have a great beginning to a rock n' roll piece, pero es muy corto. It's only around 5 seconds. Yo habla espanol, pero yo no comprendo algunas frases dificil. Sorry about the switching from Spanish to English. Ok, I'll expand it. 17:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Tu personaje favorito Oye, te voya poner como Austin Carter en el background 2.0, ¿vale? Si no es ese tu personaje favorito, avísame. 20:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Chat stuff Rules sound okay. You can upload the http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120401015454/ijzmnitromesfanart/images/a/a5/X.png to the Nitrome Wiki, as it is going to be used on a Mainspace template, and thus does not count as a personal image or fanart.-- 19:12, April 1, 2012 (UTC) For the Last time! I KEEP GETTING DISSCONNECTED!!!! I have a WIRELESS CONNECTION!!!! What? Did you warned Atom before? You need a capture to prove what he did. 14:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :¿Pero que hizo exactamente? Y, ¿le advertiste? 15:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Got a Sig! This is my new sig, like it? 14:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Let's make that IJZM, please check the userbox requests page, I requested a userbox. Kindly, see if you can do it. I think it's simple enough. 09:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Necesito tu voto Lee esto. 15:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Cat Dropped I somehow came across this game you people were moulding in Blueflake. I realised that the mouse is visible. Since it is clear from the design that you're emulating Nitrome games, the mouse shouldn't be visible, coz, they aren't in Nitrome games. I suggest you check out the mouse.hide function in flash =) SQhi•'''(talk) 11:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm refering to the game you're involving in producing on Blueflake wiki. I realised that the mouse cursor is superimposed on the net. This is unsightly and may damage the gamer's experience. I'm suggesting a flash function to hide the mouse, similar to how you don't see the mouse cursor in actual Nitrome games. SQhi•'(talk) 08:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: .gifs and you The answer about the .gifs are here . And that's Ok when you blocked me I really had a bad connection but that was the first time I chatted so I really didn't know the proper way. I have 2 accounts for a reason, not for bad stuff. BTW, Do you still have sketchup? -Frostyflytrap 03:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Check this out Look what I found: IP test You know the procedure: post into notepad, save as a .html file, open in your browser. 17:50, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:hey That would be hard, if I do it works I will make you a moderator or admin if you want. AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 10:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) RE:HAI My Minecraft name is Axiy, can I have the IP also? AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 10:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The IP you gave me is for your house, can you give me the public IP or whatever its called. AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 17:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello I did answer your question. Maybe you didn't go on the fanfiction wiki???? 21:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Before I forget! Happy Birthday!!!! SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 16:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday! 16:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Hey... http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/e/e3/IJZM_Birthday1.png Have a great Birthday IJZM! -- 15:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) '''P.S -' It is your birthday, right? I'm going according to here I didn't forget!!! Hapy Birthday once again! SQhi•(talk)Ruby 15:18, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, IJZM! I wish you have a good day!-- 15:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) What the birthday? Happy birthday, IJZM! Have a good one. ;) Funny, summer school finishes on this day, too. 17:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) A day late: Happy Birthday I'm sorry I'm congratulating you a day late. I really did not forget about your birthday, the thing is that my arm was hurting a lot, so I didn't have time to say this :( Congrats, anyway! 20:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Guess what Not this time IJZM, im not signing your guest book again! but, on the other hand.... Guess who got minecraft :D I DID!!! Finally. But I have to wait about an hour for it to activate, as I bought it about 30 mins. ago. Cya at Castle le Nitrome ;) 22:33, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, apparently I'm not premium yet but it's been over a day since she originally purchased it. It took us to a transaction failed thing, but then it took us to the "you have successfully purchased MC" page. Do you haave any advice? How long did it take for you to receive your minecraft? 22:10, October 3, 2012 (UTC) YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FINALLY PREMIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN PLAY MINECRAFT NOW!! AND I HAS NEW SKIN! IT WORKS :D Maybe I can join the dominion this weekend. 22:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Haiiiii Hi! Welcome back! -- 23:18, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Server Hey, maybe you'd like to teach me how to make a Hamachi server as soon as you can? :P And also, have you any file sharing accounts? I'd like to see that edited version of the map in the server. -- 23:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Level Design and more Hey, if you're not busy this weekend, you can help me make the 2nd arena in the map. I'm planning it to be based on Dr Nastidious' lab. Also, we need to talk about the player's weapons, about how they would work accordingly to the original game. And also, should we find a way to disable fall damage, or should we just kee it? -- 13:08, November 18, 2013 (UTC) : And the fall damamge? Keep or disable if possible? : -- 11:07, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Broken Hi IJZM, it's been a while. Well, I was just dropping by to let you know that your signature seems broken as everytime I see it, the date and (UTC) stuff at the end of the sig appear inside a grey box. It's happened to me when I was trying to edit mine so I just thought in letting you know. See you around! 23:17, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hamachi Hey, I've been noticing that your Hamachi has been on for quite a long time. I tried to say hi, but you won't respond. Is everything ok there? I know it might be another person using your computer. If you do have time, go offline in Hamachi so that I'll know wheather it's you or not. Then only go onlie when you're using that computer. I hope I didn't cause any big trouble there. -- 09:02, January 31, 2014 (UTC) MC map I saw your videos of Nitrome games in Minecraft, and I think... You should upload the maps somewhere for people to download... And I will download them ^_^ Mahsaad 500 06:37, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the new signature Serbian wikian, RASENGAN 17:25, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE:Platform Panic sprites Thanks you! This will help in getting some images of the game to the Nitrome Wiki. Thanks! -- 13:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, getting the sprites from other games would be helpful. Also, the decompiler you are using, is it free? Because if it is free and also can look at the game's coding then I could use it to perhaps find out how different rooms are selected in Nitrome's endless games. -- 21:28, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- 03:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Template your sig In your , replace your signature code with this: |— IJZM (talk)}} so that when you sign, you're not substituting your entire sig code onto a talk page, which can be a pain to clean up if it breaks or an image you're using in it gets deleted. Also thanks for the birthday wishes. ^^ 08:17, February 17, 2015 (UTC) signature IJZM can you make me a signature? I want it to have Vampire Hunter shooting a werewolf. The colours should be dark purple in the inside and black in the outside. Thanks! Turn-AliveTurn-Alive (talk) 14:52, March 19, 2015 (UTC) THANKS Thank you for making me my signature! I love it! Turn-Alive (talk) 08:36, March 21, 2015 (UTC) I need you ,te nesecito ven aca come here and why not answer my messages? you said that tomorrow would start to edit http://es.nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:2665 --DarkRainmaster (talk) 17:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I was watching youtube I was watching youtube -Saw69 Message from Saw69 Check my blog post plz Message from Saw69 You have to unbann me because you said February 14 RE: 50th Gameathon Thank you for the offer. Unfortunately, the time the gameathon is on is around the time my family eats dinner, so unfortunately I will not be able to come. -- 22:55, March 26, 2016 (UTC)